legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Eldar
Relic of an old powerful empire At the beginning of this galaxy's destruction the great ancient old ones and the c'tan were at war with each other. The two create enemies of both sides amongst the two another race filled with a unpredictable urge to kill both sides. This was the Eldar a race of space elves who were made to defend the indigenous life the other of the olds ones creation which held no true loyalty but to their fighting including it's species, Orks. They were made to fight the enslaved C'Tan's forcefully binded aliens the Necrons. It was long after that war lost on both sides, the three alien races parted ways without looking back at each other, they did not return with settling down the war started again with the three species killing each other. Before then The Eldar took to conquering alien planets, while their Ork cousins settled off to fighting other worlds and only meeting Eldar again to battle in a stalemate. The Eldar and their Gods who watch over them became later a matter of time before they fought and argued. Settling in territory and leaving off to an overdose of hedonistic pleasure. Only those who stayed out of it became known as Craftworlders who still go by Eldar if to explain how they have remained pure while others who were corrupted became known as Dark Eldar species of their still go back to that life which created the fourth and new chaos god Slaanesh. If the physical manifestations of the eldar gods were created based on the actions and behavior thoughts from an eldars personality then Slaanesh would be the worst of it and the he who thrists is not to be trusted for all those rewards lead to the sufferings of pain and the devouring of that persons soul only leaving a husk body. The only pleasure goes to the traitors of chaos who laugh at the misery they cause from all the mutilation, body drug liquefying and rape they make on the victim. Many Eldar and only seven of ten gods suffered Slaanesh's attacks. Out of the three gods, Khaine shattered into many fragments that scatter with his energy to the craftworld shrines after leaving the warp. Isha was held Captive by Slaanesh if only to make the Eldar's efforts to rescue her be futile and to savor the despair they could not get any soul stones produced by her tears. Those items made by Isha's mystical veined tear ducts are what keep the Eldar's souls from leaving to the warp after they die, lest they want Slaanesh to eat them whole. Nurgle would later rescue her out of love from a fight with Slaanesh not that was any better for Isha as a forced volunteer for his plague experiments. She is the goddess of healing, so she'll live longer curing herself of his plague infections with her divine power. Cegorach The Laughing God is the only one who still remains not destroy and captive by Chaos. He still helps the Eldar to this day, providing them security with the Black Library a source of near infinite knowledge archived by him and the most trusted Eldar explorers. When he's not on guard duty he tries to rescue the soul of captive Eldar notably his personal elite force the Eldar harlequins. Ironically for all the Eldar's warnings and the mass genocides they have suffered that left their population to only an untold millions they still remain arrogant in their behavior to be recognized in superiority as the most adaptable species in the galaxy. Humans are not spared from this and are only allowed to not suffer any higher casualties if only for the Eldar to use them up to defeat the Orks, Necrons, Tyranids, Dark Eldar, and their worst enemy Chaos from holding total control of the universe. Back to the spirit stones for good news, if an Eldar is lucky and their spirit stones are founded. They will be placed in the matrix to be part of it's consciousness or continue fighting the war by placing the spirit stones inside wraithbone magitek mecha constructs. The stones were not the only gifts left by the Eldar gods, Asuryan The Phoenix King before his death by Slaanesh gave every last of his psychic magic to increase the Eldar's strength of magic and mind abilities while leaving the reproduction rates of his children's race a small chance to give birth as side effects. This would leave the Eldar to make the desperation for survival with sacrifice of every race not an Eldar. Allow the deaths of many alien races to save the group lives of Eldar. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. HowlingBanshees.png|Howling Banshees. Warriors. HowlingBanshees1.jpg EldarGuardians Biel-Tan.png|Eldar Guardians. Soldiers. EldarDarkReapers.jpg|Eldar Dark Reapers. Heavy Weapon Troops. Eldarranger.jpg|Eldar Rangers. Team Snipers. EldarWarlock.jpg|Eldar Warlocks. Space Elf mages skilled at magic and psychic powers. FirePrism.jpg|Fire Prism tanks. EldarNightwings.jpg|Eldar Nightwing Fighter ships. Eldarwarships.jpg|Eldar Warship Fleets. Category:Characters that hail from the Warhammer 40k Universe Category:Anti Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tragic Villains Category:Racists Category:Hypocrites Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Summoners Category:Elementals Category:Speedsters Category:Hunters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Swordsmen Category:Spear Users Category:Flyers Category:Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Xenophobes Category:Elves Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Military Characters